Jaune: The King of Imitators
by TheSaintsFollower
Summary: A young man with a bloody past and a harsh philosophy arrives at Beacon. What kind of path will he carve for himself? Will he be able to overcome the tragedy of the past in order to pursue a better tomorrow? And is there anything left inside that can bring about this change?
1. Chapter 1

**All right everyone, here it is, the rewrite of Jaune: A Faker's Tale. If anyone has a better name for it please let me know. There will be several changes, such as Jaune's attitude, and the pairings for this fic. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon.**

In the city of Vale sits one of the most prestigious Huntsmen Academies in Remnant: Beacon Academy, headed by the famous Huntsman Ozpin. Teenagers from all over Remnant come to Beacon in order to learn how to become a skilled Hunter or Huntress. Teenagers like our protagonists.

' _This...fucking...sucks.'_

This thought belongs to said protagonists, Jaune Arc, who was cursed by the Gods in the form of motion sickness, which primarily made an appearance during air travel, such as on a Bullhead ride to Beacon. Jaune, however, gave no outward appearance of being sick, sitting down on one of the Bullhead seats, ramrod straight with his eyes closed. However, looking closely, one could see that Jaune was concentrating his Aura in an effort to control his sickness and preventing him from vomiting.

' _Gods, if I did that no one would take me seriously.'_ Jaune thought as he opened one eye and looked around at the students on the Bullhead, scanning for any that he would deem adequate as a teammate. ' _Although, that is only is my first plan fails.'_

Closing his eyes, Jaune returned to concentrating on his Aura.

' _...My first plan is totally going to fail. Did I just say 'totally' like some sort of Vale beach girl?'_ Jaune thought in distress. ' _Oh, this bodes poorly.'_

 **(Time Skip)**

 **(End of Bullhead Ride)**

' _Finally.'_ Jaune thought as the Bullhead landed and the other Hunters-in-training began to file out. Once the last one had left, Jaune stood and walked out. Looking around at the Beacon courtyard, Jaune began to memorize vantage points, places for cover, places he could use the environment against opponents, and other useful information about the area should a fight arise. Jaune was shaken from his planning by the sound of an explosion somewhere close to him. Eyes widening, Jaune quickly ran towards the source of the explosion, all the while preparing his two handguns, Kanshou and Bakuya. Jaune lept over some bushes blocking his view, rolling on the ground and coming to a knee while aiming his guns at the source of the explosion.

"YOU DUNCE! DO YOU KNOW HOW VOLATILE THIS DUST IS!"

Jaune froze in his crouch as he stared at two girls arguing over a pile of soot covered luggage. One of the girls, dressed all in white, was waving around a vile of Red Dust and yelling, while the other, dressed in red and black, was waving her arms and appeared to be apologizing. ' _...This is going to be a madhouse. I can already tell.'_ Jaune thought. Standing up, Jaune holstered his weapons and stood up, continuing to watch the situation unfold.

"Do you even know who I am?" The white hair girl asked, getting in the younger girls face. It was then that another young woman, clad in white and black, approached.

"That's Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Corporation-" at those words the girl, Weiss, puffed her chest up - "the company known for its questionable business dealings and horrible worker conditions." At the end of the new girls speech Weiss deflated and glared at the girl who simply stared back. Weiss huffed before grabbing her luggage and leaving. The second girl tried to talk to the third, but saw that the girl was walking away. Seeing the girl fall on her back in distress, Jaune sighed and began to walk over to her.

' _Gods damn my hero complex.'_

Once he stood above the girl, Jaune leaned over and reached out a hand. "I don't imagine the ground is terrible comfortable. How about getting up."

The girl took his hand and quickly stood up before beginning to sprout off. "It wasn't...I mean I don't like." Seeing the girl was starting to spazz and freak out, Jaune sighed before holding a hand up stopping her.

"Let's try it this way. My name is Jaune. What's yours."

The girl stopped and gave a small smile. "Ruby. Ruby Rose."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Beacon Auditorium)**

Jaune and Ruby both arrived at the auditorium. Well, it was more like Jaune arrived while Ruby kinda trailed behind him. Once they had introduced themselves, Ruby began to ask Jaune questions, most of which revolved around the weapons that she could see at his side. Most of Jaune's responses were simple grunts, "yes" or "no". After asking half a dozen questions and getting no real response, Ruby realized that Jaune wasn't going to take part in a real conversation, so she kept quiet.

Looking around the auditorium, Jaune began to survey who was there, as well as what weapons the students had brought. Feeling a tug on his coat, Jaune looked down to see Ruby looking nervous.

"Umm...I see my sister over there." Ruby began as she pointed off to the side. "I'm...going to go see her. Bye Jaune." Ruby began to walk away, Jaune's eyes fallowing here. Thinking back to the walk here, as well as the observed altercation with the Schnee girl, Jaune sighed and began to follow.

' _Sometimes, I can be far to nice.'_

Jaune saw Ruby approach a tall blonde haired girl before beginning to talk to her. The girl's face turned to look at Ruby, allowing Jaune to see it. The young Hunter-in-training froze in place as he stared at her face. ' _She looks...so much like her.'_ Jaune thought as images flew through his mind.

 _Fire blazed around, burning everything, as people in ragged clothes and armor attacked random civilians. A red blade descended and a scream was heard…_

Jaune shook himself out of his thoughts before clenching his fist. ' _She's not her. She can't be her.'_ Continuing to walk towards the duo, Jaune unclenched his hands.

' _But...why?'_

Before he could approach further, he noticed Weiss Schnee approaching the girls. Her presence noticed by Ruby, who proceeded to jump into the blonde haired girls arms. Rolling his eyes at their behavior, Jaune began to pay attention to their conversation. Unfortunately what he heard made him again question why he had come over in the first place.

"Sure, and maybe we could stay up and talk about cute guys like tall, blonde and scraggly over there." Weiss said while gesturing to Jaune.

' _Ok, if I'm put with her I just might quite and leave her here.'_

Focusing, Jaune saw that Weiss had said something after that that caused Ruby to look downcast, while the yellow haired girl glared at Weiss. Before anything else could happen and coughing sound was heard and everyone looked towards the stage to see an older man in a green suit standing next to a younger women with blonde hair.

' _Old man and Glynda.'_ Jaune thought before smirking. ' _I hope they realize that if I don't get what I want I will make there lives a living hell.'_ Tuning out the headmaster's speech in favor of planning what to do to the two of them in case he didn't get his way, Jaune returned to reality when Weiss stormed past him, bumping into him without apologizing.

"...Rude." Jaune muttered. Turning back to look at Ruby and the blonde haired girl, Jaune once again began to approach them, catching a little of their conversation as he did.

"Yang, I don't know what to do! That makes three people who I could have become friends with that left because of me! What do I do."

Before the girl-Yang-could respond, Jaune decided to but in. "First, you could carry yourself with some confidence."

The two girls whirled around to see Jaune standing with his arms folded across his chest. Ruby backed up a little, while Yang stepped in front of her protectively. Jaune shook his head and sighed. "Before either of you say anything, allow me to speak please. Ruby," Jaune said addressing the young girl in the same even tone he had spoken in, yet his eyes softened as he stared at the nervous young girl. "I came to...apologize. I'm...not the best with making friends, never really had any to begin with." Jaune admitted to the two before continuing. "Looking back, I realized that I was being rude and kind of a... dick." His choice of words caused Ruby's face to turn red, while Yang's face shifted between confused and guarded.

"What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry. And to make it up to you, seeing how much you like weapons." At this Jaune removed Kanshou and Bakuya from their holsters and held them up. "These are Kanshou and Bakuya, two automatic handguns. They each have two blades made of a rather durable metal, as well as this function." Spinning the guns around, Jaune pressed the grips of the two together, activating the form shifting mechanisms, which allowed the two guns to attach. The end result resembled a double pike, except shorter.

Ruby looked at the weapons with stars in her eyes, leaving Yang's side in a flash of rose petals. "EHHHH! Those are soooo cool! What kind of ammo do they take, can you use dust round, what can the blades MMPH." Yang put a hand on Ruby's mouth to prevent her from over exerting her verbal motor functions. Looking at Jaune, Yang gave him an exasperated look, underneath which Jaune could see that she was rather grateful.

"Thanks alot…"

"Jaune"

"Thanks a lot Jaune, now that she's started, she will never leave you alone until you divulge all your weapon related secrets."

Jaune nodded with a small grin, before looking behind Yang. "Good afternoon Glyn."

Yang and Ruby turned around to see Assistant Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch, looking at the three of them with a small amount of anger in her eyes.

"Jaune." She nodded. "If you would follow me, Headmaster Ozpin would like to speak with you. Ms. Xiao Long, Ms. Rose, if you would stay here."

Jaune began to follow Goodwitch before turning back towards the girls. Addressing Yang, Jaune spoke "It seems slightly unfair that you know my name and yet we haven't been formally introduced."

The yellow haired girl smirked at him before winking. "Names Yang Xiao-Long."

"Jaune Arc. A pleasure."

"Not yet it isn't" Yang smirked while Jaune raised an eyebrow. "See yah later Jaune"

Jaune nodded before turning back around and continuing to follow Goodwitch. ' _Yang Xiao-Long...why do you resemble her so much and yet...you also seem like a completely different person.'_

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Ozpin's Office)**

Jaune and Ozpin sat in the Headmaster's office, staring at each other, as they had been doing since Glynda dropped Jaune off there five minutes ago. The headmaster was the one who broke the silence first.

"Mr. Arc."

"Old man."

"How have you been."

Jaune shrugged. "Same as usual."

"I see." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Seeing an opportunity, Jaune spoke up.

"I have a request."

"As do I." Cocking an eyebrow, Jaune stared impassively at the headmaster.

"Maybe we can help each other."

"Maybe."

"I don't want to be on a team. What do you want."

Ozpin grimaced. "Jaune, I know you don't want to get too close to others, but being on a team is a part of going to Beacon."

"Don't care. You're the headmaster, you can change that,"

Ozpin looked Jaune in the eye. "But is that what they would've wanted for you."

Jaune glared at him. ' _Low blow Ozpin.'_ "It may not be what they would want, but it's for the best."

"Is that so." Ozpin put his coffee down and interlaced his fingers in front of his face. "Allow me to make you a deal. Initiation starts tomorrow. You will be assigned to a team. If, at the end of the first semester, you find your teammates to be a hindrance and still believe that you could do better yourself, then I will allow you to be an independent student."

Jaune thought over the deal in his head. ' _I just have to put up with them for one semester. I can deal with that.'_ "Deal." Jaune said sticking his hand out. Ozpin took it and shook. Leaning back into his chair, Jaune spoke again. "Now, what did you want from me."

"Ah yes, well...look for yourself." Ozpin said before handing Jaune a folder. Opening it, Jaune briefly read the contents, his eyes widening. Looking back at Ozpin, Jaune locked eyes with the man, asking a silent question.

"Indeed." Ozpin said. "Will you do it."

 **(Time skip)**

 **(Ballroom)**

Jaune began to subconsciously set up his sleeping bag in a corner of the room, all the while going over the information that Ozpin had shown him. ' _It's depressing.'_ he thought. ' _To think that such an institution has such a glaring flaw. I had no choice but to agree. It would be an insult to anyone with even a modicum if skill in the art.'_

As Jaune continued to think about the situation in his head, he failed to notice Yang and Ruby coming over to talk to him until Yang spoke up.

"You know, you don't have to be so isolated. You could come with us."

Turning to face the girls, Jaune shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, but I would prefer to be by myself while I sleep."

Yang grew a mischievous grin before approaching Jaune while swaying her hips. "But Jaune." She purred as she ran a finger up and down his chest, causing the boy to subtly sweat in nervousness. "What would happen if you get cold in the middle of the night. If you come with us, we could snuggle up for the night."

The three were frozen there, staring at each other before Ruby yelled out. "DAMN IT YANG!" That broke the mood, causing Yang to let out a laugh as Jaune stepped back and sighed. "Don't listen to her Jaune, she just likes to tease people. All the time." Ruby said while glaring at Yang.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jaune said while looking wearily at Yang, who continued to laugh. Turning back to Ruby, Jaune noticed that she appeared to be down about something.

"Something the matter Ruby?"

"Hmm. Oh well Yang and I were talking to this girl named Blake." At this, Ruby gestured to the third girl from her "exploding accident". "We ended up getting into a talk about the world, and she said that life isn't like a fairy tale. I know that, but I also believe that we can make the world better. That if everyone was just nicer to each other and everyone got along, the world could be like a fairy tale."

Jaune could see the determination and hope in Ruby's eyes as she said this, and felt a ping of sadness. ' _Ruby…'_ Sighing, Jaune began to speak. "I'm sorry to say this Ruby, but I agree with Blake on this. The world...it's a dark and cruel place. One that doesn't show mercy, and will tear you apart should you show any. It's...not the right place for your ideal."

Ruby looked at Jaune in shock before she spoke. "I...I know. But that's why the Huntsman and Huntresses are here. To make the world better for everyone!"

"Wrong." Jaune said, his voice turning cold, gaining Yang's attention as she began to focus on their conversation. "I'm sorry to say Ruby but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are knights in shining armor. We don't go around helping people for the sake of simple helping, we do it for other reasons. Everyone here-" Jaune said gesturing to the others in the room. "-they aren't here because they believe in putting others before themselves. They are here for other reasons. Defiance of others, the urge to fight, the urge to kill, the freedom of being a traveling soldier...these are reasons why people become Hunters and Huntresses. Helping people is just a part of the job. In the end, nobody here is going to make the world any better than it already is. Some may even make it worse."

Looking into Ruby's eyes- and seeing the small tears forming -Jaune sighed. "Do you want my advice Ruby. Give up on that ideal. The only thing that you will achieve with it is your own death."

' _Harsh. But it needed to be said._ ' Jaune thought seeing Ruby's head drop and her shoulders shake. Yang stepped in upon seeing her sister cry.

"Ruby, go on back to our bags ok. I'll be there in a sec." Turning back to glare at Jaune, Yang grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him close. "What the hell was that for? She's fifteen you asshole! She's still a child. What warranted that kind of talk?"

Jaune knocked Yang's hands off his collar before adjusting his shirt and glaring back at the blonde haired girl. "Yang, the minute she accepted the offer to come her she stopped being a child. She's a Huntress in training and needs to realize that things in life aren't all sunshine and roses. And as her sister, you need to be a player in that. You can't protect her all the time." ' _I should know.'_ Jaune thought while looking away.

Yang glared at him before storming away, back to Ruby. Jaune watched her go and comfort Ruby, before shaking his head. "Fools." he whispered to himself before laying down in his bag. "And with that attitude they'll soon be dead fools." Jaune closed his eyes and let sleep take him, to another night of restless sleep.

 **Cut! Holy crap, I think I broke my writing record. I hope you all like that chapter. For reference as to what the guns, Kanshou and Bakuya, look like, look up EMIYA Alter from Fate/Grand Order. There his weapons. Hope you guys like this chapter, and some of the changes.**

 **CosmicDragon98, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. I'm back with another chapter. Go check out my other RWBY fics, specifically Tale of Two Brothers. Or click on my name and go look at some of the other stuff I've written. I don't own any of what I write. Uhhh...hope u enjoy, comments/advice/criticism welcome. This chapter is kinda rushed and not my best, it's mostly for comedic purposes. .**

 **Chapter 2: Breakfast and Surprises**

Lie Ren was a patient man. He had to be. His best friend was an energy absorber and seemed to always be hyped up on coffee. Plus, it really helped to sell the ninja theme he had going on. So, when was woken from sleep by some weight on his chest, Ren knew better than to scream. Instead, he simply opened his eyes and drew in the sight before him.

"Wake up sleepy butt!" Nora Valkyrie said with a smile, before climbing off him and leaping around there approximate space.

"Its morning~ Its morning~" Nora sang while dancing around. Ren sighed before carefully removing himself from his sleeping bag.

' _Today is going to be...interesting.'_

 **(With Weiss)**

Weiss Schnee groaned silently as she was awoken from sleep by what sounded like the singing and dancing of a small child. Looking around, she saw a girl with orange hair, singing and leaping around a young man in green, who looked at the girl blankly.

' _That man must have the patience of a saint.'_ Weiss thought as she moved out of her sleeping bag and looked around. Her gaze stopped upon seeing a young girl with red hair and bright green eyes. Weiss's eyes widened as she recognized the girl. ' _That's Pyrrha Nikos...THE Pyrrha Nikos! She's...perfect'_ she thought while inner Weiss did a little victory dance that no one would know about.

 **(With Pyrrha)**

Pyrrha sighed as she got out of bed, grabbed her toiletries, and headed to the bathroom. 'Another day…' The champion thought glumly, keeping her head down so as to avoid the looks of the other potential students. ' _And it's going to be a long one isn't it?'_

 **(With Ruby and Yang)**

Yang yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Getting out of her sleeping bag, the blonde brawler subconsciously looked around, while her thoughts strayed to her little confrontation last night. ' _Damn him. Yes Ruby needed to learn that, but… I don't want to ruin her childhood. But if she does get into Beacon, can she really be considered a child? Gah, what am I doing thinking about philosophy right now. I need to get my head in the game. It's orientation day, and that means something or someone is going to get a fistful of Yang!'_

 **(Brawen Bandit Camp, Mistreal)**

Raven Brawen looked up at the sky with narrowed eyes. ' _Strange. I felt...proud of my daughter for some reason. And now I feel disappointment._ ' Shrugging to herself, Raven went back to training.

 **(Back with Yang and Ruby)**

Yang bent down and shook Ruby's shoulder while murmuring to her. "Hey Rubes, it's time to get up. Wakey - wakey!" Ruby groaned and turned on her side.

"No. Ruby sleepy."

Yang sighed before smirking as an idea came to her. "Then I guess I'll have to go enjoy all those chocolate chip cookies by myself. Shame, I heard Beacon makes 'em really soft and chewy." The words hardly came out of Yang's mouth before a red blur sped out of the sleeping bag and too the bathroom. In a few seconds, the blur came back and spun around the area the two sisters shared, before stopping to reveal a fully clothed and showered Ruby, complete with cape. "Yang, what are you doing? We have to get their first in order to get the best cookies!" With that, Ruby grabbed her sister's arm and tried to drag her to the cafeteria.

 **(Time skip)**

 **(Cafeteria)**

Yang and Ruby ended up among the last of the potentials to reach the cafeteria, as Yang had told Ruby that there probably weren't going to be any cookies. Ruby had shut down at that, causing Yang to drag her by her cape to the cafeteria. Currently the two were sitting down at a table with two others, a young man wearing green and a girl wearing pink and white. The boy gave them a polite nod, while the girl tried to talk, only to have a mouthful of pancake crumbs come out of her mouth.

The boy sighed. "Sorry about that. I imagine she said that her name is Nora Valkyrie and that my name is Ren."

Yang waved a hand while Ruby nodded without looking, still a little shy. "Nice to meet ya! I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my sister Ruby Rose. Say hi Ruby."

Ruby waved a mumbled a 'hello' to the two, which were returned by Ren. Nora however, seemed to be swallowing the provided pancakes whole, seemingly without any need to breath. "Uhmm...shouldn't we make sure she slows down a bit?" Ruby asked, the shock of seeing Nora devour a tower of pancakes temporarily overpowering her awkwardness.

Ren simply shrugged before going back to eating, while Nora finished her pancake tower and let out a mighty burp. "Ahhh that hit the spot. Ren! We need to find the chief behind these wonderful pancakes and make him or her our own personal chef! He or she is clearly the best in all the land!" Nora exclaimed while striking a dramatic pose, one foot one the tabel with her right hand pointing towards the ceiling.

Ruby and Yang exchanged looks before taking a bite of their own pancakes. When they bit down, their eyes widened to comedic proportions as there minds seemed to go off to their own little worlds. " .God." Yang said while looking like she had just found the Holy Grail.

"I know...so good." Ruby said before using her semblance to rapidly shovel pancakes into her mouth, with Yang eating only a little slower. It took a few minutes before the two finished, each one letting out their own burp, eliciting a giggle from Nora and a cocked eyebrow from Ren. The sisters turn to face the two before blushing. "Sorry about that. They were just soooo good."

"Indeed. It actually comes as a surprise to me." Ren said, receiving questioning looks from the girls. "I had heard that the cafeteria food at Beacon is notoriously bad. There's even a rumor I heard that the Atlas Military uses it as a test of endurance and grit. If you can finish an entire plate in 30 minutes without vomiting or passing out, you pass."

"Ok wow. Just...wow." Yang deadpanned.

"ANYWAY!" Nora exclaimed drawing attention from the other three. "I want to meet this mystery chef! Come Renny!" Nora grabbed Ren and preceded to drag him by his collar, while Ren desperately clutched the table. Unfortunately for Ren - as well as Ruby and Yang - Nora was strong enough to drag the table with the three still sitting at it.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS" Yang yelled out while she and Ruby held onto the table for dear life as Nora bulldozed through other tables in an effort to get to the kitchens. Ren simple continued to eat his pancakes while shaking his head.

"Never question Nora." His voice coming out slightly raspy due to Nora's hold on his collar.

A few more feet later and Nora had reached the door to the kitchens. Letting go of Ren's collar - and letting the green clad boy breathe - Nora skipped towards the door before kicking it open and walking inside. "HELLO MR. CHIEF!"

The trio outside heard a muffle response before Nora reappeared holding a struggling figure over her head. Plopping the figure down on the table she dragged, Nora made a proclamation that all the first years in Beacon could hear.

"BEHOLD THE ALMIGHTY CHIEF OF BEACON! HE WHO CREATES FLUFFY CAKES OF HEAVEN!"

Yang and Ruby's eyes widened as Jaune Arc looked at the girl with exasperation and annoyance, while standing on table wearing a bright pink apron with little blue bunnies on it, with a matching chief's hat of the same design.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Locker Rooms)**

"So...that was a thing." Yang said as grabbed Ember Celica out of her locker.

"Yeah…" Ruby said while retrieving Crescent Rose. The continued walked out of the locker room in silence, still shocked at both the antics of Nora as well as Jaune's appearance at breakfast.

A few locker's down, Jaune was walking down to his locker while holding out a slip of paper. ' _Locker 666...geez way to go for subtly old man.'_ Jaune thought as he looked up and saw his locker, as well as two people standing in front of it. Rolling his eyes as he saw Weiss Schnee was one of the girls, Jaune proceeded forward, stopping only a few feet from the Heiress and her friend. Jaune sized the other girl up. She had red hair and had green eyes, and wore armor reminiscent of an old Spartan warrior Jaune had read about. Filing the information away for later, Jaune spoke as he saw Weiss pause for breath.

"Pardon me, but I need to retrieve my weapons."

The two girls stopped before looking at him, the red head with slight interest and the Heiress with no small amount of anger and frustration. "Excuse me, but we were in the middle of a conversation."

Jaune blinked once, twice, before making up his mind. ' _I am not dealing with this right now.'_ Moving forward, Jaune grabbed Weiss shoulders before picking her up.

"YOU BRUTE! WHAT ARE YOU-"

Weiss cry was cut off as Jaune simply rotated and set Weiss down next to the Spartan. "You're in my way." Jaune said with a monotone. Opening his locker, Jaune grabbed Kanshou and Bakuya and slid them into the holsters an his thighs. Turning around, Jaune nodded to the gaping girls and walked out of the locker room.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(Beacon Cliffs)**

Jaune stood with his arms down at his sides as he listened to Ozpin inform the potentials as to what the purpose of the exam was. "In previous year," the Wizard began "Beacon had simply let the students loose into the Emerald Forest and told you to collect relics before returning up this cliff. But I am pleased to inform you all that this year will be different."

The assembled students turned to look at the Wizard, who simply sipped his coffee. "This year, the potential first years will be released into the Emerald Forest, where you objective is to defeat as many other potentials as possible. For every potential one defeats, you will receive one point. Take down three and you are accepted into Beacon. Should anyone lose three battles in a row, you will be sent back home"

The assembled group looked at one another before looking back at Ozpin. "However, you must also deal with any Grimm that mind cross your path. The rules for combating others is simple. Once an opponent's Aura falls drops by 25%, you win that bout. Once this happens, the two fighting are forbidden from attacking that pair for 15 minutes. And before any of you thinks about breaking this rule, just know that myself and Professor Goodwitch will be watching. Failure to follow the rules will lead to...punishment." Ozpin said ominously. "One final note of interest. The first person you make eye contact with will not be your opponent. They will be your partner for the next four years. These partners are allowed to make a group of four with another pair of partners. Does everyone understand?" Seeing lots of nods - one particular one being a depressed one -Ozpin smiled. "Very well then. Good luck." With that, the Headmaster pressed a button on his scroll and the first ten initiants were launched from their pads.

Jaune's eyes widened as he looked at Ozpin. "Old man…" Jaune began before being cut off by his pad sending him flying into the forest below.

Ozpin merely stood at the edge of the cliff and smiled while sipping his coffee. ' _Ahhh, I really must thank Jaune for making the coffee this morning.'_

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(With Jaune)**

Jaune mentally sighed as he flew through the air. 'I really should have expected this from Oz.' Feeling a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach, Jaune realized that he was beginning to lose altitude. Quickly righting himself in mid-air, Jaune quickly activated his semblance.

"Trace...On!" In a glow of light, a metal chain with a spike on the far end appeared in Jaune's hands. Quickly spinning the chain like a lasso, Jaune let the chain loose as he hit the tree line. The spike hit a nearby tree, digging into the trunk. Jaune quickly reinforced his arm with Aura so that the sudden stop of momentum wouldn't dislocate his arm - or tare it clean off for that matter. Lucky for him, the chain stopped his momentum, but the spike became dislodged enough to fall out of the trunk.

'Damn it.' Jaune thought before he resumed falling. Letting the chain disappear, Jaune grabbed his guns before channeling some Aura through them, activating the explosive Dust cartridges. Leaning forward so that he was falling spread eagle, Jaune pointed his guns at the ground and fired.

Kanshou and Byakuya roared as two explosive rounds were fired out, impacting the ground and causing a small explosion. Jaune quicking held his arms out, allowing his body to catch the updraft and descend much slower. Somersaulting in mid-air, Jaune landed on his feet in the middle of a medium sized crater. Climbing out, Jaune came face to face with a pitch black face, filled with fangs. Looking around, Jaune noticed similar faces and sighed before holding his guns at the ready.

The first Ursa charged as Jaune raised his guns and fired.

 **Cut! So, for that last sentence, I need you to imagine a screen cutting to black. It makes it much more dramatic. Alright, let me know what you think. Also, there is something I need to address. I don't hate Weiss. Been reading some of the reviews and going back over my previous works and I feel like I give that impression. I don't hate Weiss. Personally, she is one of my favorite characters, and is a great example of how character development works. But Volume One - and even Volume Two - Weiss can be kinda nasty. So until character development sets in, she's not gonna be the nice one. Like I said above, this chapter is kinda rushed, cause I felt like I needed to write something. IDK what my next update will be for. Prob. Axiom, cause I have a chapter planned. Until next time!**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with this fic. I've been getting messages by people asking if this was dead, and I would like to specify: No, it is not. To be honest, I don't have a clear-cut writing schedule. I usually write whenever I have a specific idea in mind, and sometimes it's not for this or other fic. However, I am not going to abandon any of them. It just means that I won't be updating some as frequently as others…. Also JoJo Part 5 is now out and that has taken a top 5 spot in the priority list I have. Along with the final singularity of Part 1 of FGO, and the Merlin Banner. Anyway, I hope u enjoy.**

 **Initiation Part 1**

The bullets from Kanshou and Bakuya tore through the first Ursa's face, black goo exploded from the Grimm. However, its head still remained in shape, it was still alive. At least it was blind.

Channeling Aura into his legs, Jaune lept off the Ursa into the air. Bringing the butts of his guns together, they connected and morphed.

Jaune adjusted the grip on his staff, just as he landed. The quintet of Ursas turned in unison to face him. Jaune spun the weapon, once, twice, it was great in his hands. He adjusted himself, right hand holding the staff, the left ready behind him. Kanshou was resting on his left shoulder while Bakuya was inches from the ground.

Raising his left hand towards the Grimm, Jaune curled his fingers into a fist.

ROOOOOOR

Two left the group and charged him. Spinning his staff, Jaune dashed, mirroring their speed.

The Ursas didn't have time to coordinate as Jaune was already inside the gap of their formation.

While holding the pike above his body perpendicularly. The blades sliced into two of the four legs on the Ursas, causing them to stumble.

 _'Damn, not deep enough.'_ Jaune thought in irritation.

ROOOR

Spinning around, Jaune saw that another Ursa – the one he blinded earlier – was charging haphazardly towards him.

 _'It must be relying on its sense of smell and hearing.'_

Swiftly, Jaune spun his pike, stopping when Kanshou was pointing toward the blind Ursa. Putting pressure on his right index finger, Jaune decompressed the trigger mechanism on his staff, firing a half dozen shots at the Ursa. All six hit their mark, the beast roared one last time before collapsing mid-stride, the momentum caused it to slide, halting in front of Jaune. It dissolved right before his eyes.

Clasping his pike in both hands, Jaune began to spin it around his body, all the while holding down the trigger for both sides. To an outsider, Jaune would look like a dancer performing ballet. A ballet of bullets.

Without hesitation, without any mistakes, bullets appeared from Jaune form like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. The roars of the Ursa were over as quickly as they began, their bodies resembling a checkerboard.

Eventually stopping Jaune breathed while looking around at the dissolving Ursa. As well as the bullet holes that riddled the surrounding trees and ground.

"Ahem."

Jaune quickly spun around, preparing for the next fight...only to stop when he recognized the figures.

An angry girl in white, another angry girl in black, and a final, angry girl in yellow, all of whom had holes in their clothes, hair filled with twigs, and missing strands. The trio of girls stared at Jaune with their eyes shadowed over and – Jaune swore he was hallucinating from the rapid pressure change – strange squiggles that said 'doom' repeatedly.

Taking a step back, Jaune collapsed his staff and holstered his guns. Raising his hands in a placating gesture, Jaune began an attempt to reason with the angry girls (read: talk out his ass and bluff his way to safety.)

"Now girls..."

"Save it!" Yang snapped. "You may be on our team for now, but before anything else happens" the cocking of guns and the unsheathing of a sword was heard as Jaune turn and ran into the forest, attempting to maintain his dignity as he fled the force of nature behind him.

"We will get our twenty pounds of flesh."

 **(Scene Change)**

 **(With Ruby)**

Ruby fell through the Emerald Forest, using the kick from Crescent Rose to control and slow her descent. Quickly judging where would be the best spot Ruby angled her sniper and fired two shots, pushing her towards the open patch of forest. Shooting one more shot, Ruby landed, stumbling a bit before righting herself and running full tilt through the forest.

"Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." She repeated over and over. Paying no attention to her surroundings, Ruby didn't notice the figure in red and gold running towards her.

"Wait!"

Ruby instinctively tried to stop when she heard that, digging her heels into the ground. Unfortunately, in her excited state, Ruby forgot one of the laws of motion: an object in motion will remain in motion unless acted upon by an equal or opposite force. Ruby's forward momentum carried her head over heels into the red and gold figure, sending both tumbling down.

Shaking her head and ridding herself of the dizzying sensation, while wondering why there were two pillows on either side of her head, Ruby looked at the area in front of her and saw...white. Pulling her head back, and again noticing a squeezing, pillowlike sensation, Ruby lifted her head up and saw...a face that was doing its best to resemble a tomato. Looking back down at the valley she emerged from, Ruby felt her own face grow red. Both girls opened their mouths, apologies about to fly out, when another voice interrupted them.

"Look Renny those two are booping!"

Turning to look at the new voice's owner, Ruby and the girl in red and gold saw the briefest glimpse of a pink figure and a green figure on top of a large black figure as the colored mass continued to steamroll through the forest.

Quickly climbing off the girl, Ruby extended her hand down to her. "Sorry..."

The girl grabbed the offered hand and climbed to her feet. "It's no big deal...Partner."

Ruby started before remembering the rules of initiation. "Oh right..."

An awkward silence gathered over the two as they tried to find some common ground to talk on. Ruby wanted to show her weapon to the girl and ask about her own, but meeting Jaune yesterday had thrown that plan out the window.

 _'Ohhhh what would Dad do in this situation?'_ Ruby thought as her imagination conjured an image of her father and the girl in front of her...with her dad hitting on the girl. ' _Ohhhh right...what would Uncle Qrow do...drink...he would drink. Ok what about -'_

Ruby was cut off from anymore imagining by the girl, who was looking at her worriedly "Excuse me, are you all right?"

"Me? Pssh, I'm like the queen of being all right." Ruby said forcing a smile onto her face while still freaking out. "I mean, not that I want to be a queen, I want to be a huntress, but you probably knew that since your here to, at Beacon. I mean, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything..." Ruby eventually trailed off as she saw the girl covering her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

"It's quite all right, I can understand you being nervous. My name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. And you are?"

Ruby smiled, happy at – maybe – having found a friend. Holding her head up high, Ruby spoke.

"Ruby. Ruby Rose. It's nice to meet you, partner."

 **And cut! Big, big shout out to Angryboy13, my beta reader for this chapter – and hopefully – future chapters. I hope everyone has a great holiday and New Year and keep reading!**

 **TheSaintsFollower, signing off.**


	4. Health Update

Uhhh...hey everyone. When I got back home from school my parents decided to send me to a therapist in hopes of helping me learn techniques to deal with high stress situations – like finals – as well learn how to be more proactive about life in general. All of that culminated in a diagnosis for ADHD. I'm sure most, if not all of you, know what that is. The type I have, ADHD-I, affects certain parts of my mind that allow me to get motivated and stay focused, as well as other issues with my emotions, memory, and social skills. I've also recently had to call things off with my longtime girlfriend, which has put me in kind of a funk. The fact that we go to school together and have the same friends is putting me in an awkward spot which I'm mentally panicking about.

The skinny is, I don't know when I'll be updating and if the frequency of updates will change. I want to start updating one story every week or so, but don't know if I'll be able. I'll most likely be going on medication for ADHD within the next few weeks, but I have no idea what the effects will be on my body. Long story short, I hope to update soon, as I have already begun working on new chapters for at least 2 of my current stories. Please bear with me on this, I understand it's not fair to all of you, but I can't help some of this. Again, I'm sorry.

-TheSaintsFollower


End file.
